All Wasted Away
by feed apollyon
Summary: Oneshot story I wrote when I was bored. Ulrich and Yumi breakup, oh so tragic!


**This is a YxU one-shot I wrote because I was bored one day. You may not like the pairing but oh well. I hate flamers and I don't tolerate them one bit. If you don't have anything nice to say DON'T SAY IT AT ALL. Thank you for your cooperation. Bye! –Julianne**

**P.S. I thank jenny for giving me the title **

**ULRICH POV:**

The beautiful raven-haired girl walked into the courtyard with two blond guys and a redhead at her heel. She had a gothic aura about her but a smile that melted my heart and all around her. Boys drooled over her beauty but she paid no attention to them. Spotting me out of everybody in the courtyard, she sprinted up to me and encompassed me in a tight bear hug.

"Hey baby," she whispered into my ear. I replied "I love you Yumi," and she squeezed me even more. I couldn't take it anymore, she was just too good for me.

"But Yumi, don't you think it's a little strange to see a goth girl like you and a country guy like me together?" She let go of me with a look of fear in her eyes. This was going to break my heart but it was all for the best.

"Do you mean you want me to change my style, to more like yours?" she asked. Oh my god, she was going to make this harder than it already was. "No," I replied. I looked her in the eye and bit my lip to hold back the tears.

"No, Ulrich, you can't!" she yelled. The raven haired beauty looked up at me with those huge saucer-like eyes overflowing with tears. That's when she began to break down. Sobbing uncontrollably she slid to the ground out of my reach. I seized her upon the opportunity and ran my fingers through her silky hair one last time.

"Let me hold you one last time," I crooned. My heart was breaking just as much as her heart was. It was a good thing Jim wasn't here or we would have been suspended for sure. She held me close and buried her face into my chest. I clutched her close, savoring this moment like Odd savored his lunch. Running my hand over her curvy body one last time chills went up my spine. I will never be able to do this ever again.

Finally she peeled herself off of my body even though we were a perfect fit. Before I could mutter even a small goodbye she ran off inside the building. My stomach was in a knot that no doctor could ever repair.

"You hurt her bad man," Odd said. He patted me on the back then ran to catch up with his girl Sam.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself as I slammed my head against my locker. Just because I was having a bad day didn't mean I had to ruin hers. _Oh Yumi, I'm such and idiot_ I thought to myself. But it was too late now.

**END ULRICH POV**

**YUMI POV**

I ran off with tears streaming down my face. If I ever wore as much makeup as Sissy, my eyeliner and mascara would be running down my face as if I just jumped into a pool. _How could he do that to me_ I was thinking as I locked myself in a bathroom stall. Our whole relationship flashed before my eyes. The kindergarten marriage on the playground when we were five. Doing homework together in 3rd grade. When we professed our love in 5th grade. In 7th grade when our braces stuck together when we kissed behind the school. These memories seem so clear to me now, and so dear to my heart.

"I should have known this wasn't going to last forever!" a yelled at myself. I tried to memorize my Ulrich's face. Shutting my eyes I could almost picture his magical, amber brown eyes. In my mind I looked down and I saw his smile. Oh how that little grin drove me crazy! It wasn't even a full smile and that was what sent chills up my spine. I stopped then thought about his whole body. It looked like it was carved by angels or Michelangelo at least! I loved being held in his embrace. I felt so alive whenever we were together. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like a puzzle. That's how I feel! Like a piece of a puzzle; incomplete. You see an image within it but not the whole beautiful picture. When me and Ulrich were together, I felt completely depicted as my true self.

"Oh how I miss you so much honey! I would give anything to feel safe inside your arms again!" I said to myself. Lucky for me nobody was in the lavatory at the time to hear my wails. I never felt this sad in my entire life. I wanted no more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare with everyone saying "surprise!" and smiling.

Although the late bell just rang, I made no attempt to get up. I just sat on the sticky toilet seat bawling. _I'll get over this_ I said to myself doubtfully_, this is just a phase. By tomorrow morning, I won't even remember Ulrich. _I proudly stood up from the toilet and walked out of the stall. But that's as far as I go until three girls whom I didn't know walkedthrough the door.

"Ulrich really broke up with Yumi?" The Chinese girl stated. Her black hair was highlighted in brown and red and flew off in different directions. Then I looked at her pretty face twisted in confusion. It broke my heart knowing that people in grades younger than me knew about Ulrich and my breakup.

Nodding, the, Indian girl with mid-back length dark brown hair said "It's hard to believe, I know!" timidly. She had a tiny smile that showed off her dazzling white teeth. _Just like Ulrich's_. "Oh great, now I am going to start crying all over again!" I mentally screamed at myself.

Even though I didn't know her, the brunette seemed to stand out of the crowd with her unusual fashion sense and the broad smile she gave out to the world. She had a punkish don't mess with me attitude but I could sense she had a kind heart and would help anybody. She kind of reminded me of Odd and boy was I in a huge surprise!

"Too bad it wasn't Odd and Sam. You know I would give anything to have a shot at Odd. I truly feel bad about Yumi and Ulrich, but Odd is super cute and so adorable!"

I lost my cover right there when I started to giggle uncontrollably. I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my cheeks. The girls ran over.

"Oh my gosh, it's Yumi!" the Indian girl sad. She frowned the looked at me, "Did you hear our conversation then get upset about Ulrich?" I wiped my face and tried to calm down. Man, these were really friendly girls! Even though I never even met them, they were acting like I was their best friend.

"No even though I am upset, I was just laughing!" The looked at me confused. "Don't ask me why. It's just such a long story you wouldn't even understand. It's just you remind me so much of my friends!"

The Chinese girl smiled at me then helped me up. Then the brunette stepped forward and smiled at me, a genuine smile, a smile than warmed my soul from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. The Indian and Chinese girl also grinned at me then the Chinese girl began to speak.

"Are you ok now?" she asked sincerely. I nodded then stood up then began to walk out the door. I turned around then looked at the brunette. She was wearing black converses, tight ripped jeans, and a black sweatshirt with cat ears on it. Her hands were in her pocket and a smile was planted on her face.

"I'll make sure Odd knows about your true feelings, alright? It's the least I can do for you guys because you just made my day," I said with the biggest grin I could muster.

Looking at me, the brunette began to blush and she turned beet red, her friends laughed. As I walked out the door they all smiled at me and waved. I was going to try not to cry this whole day even though my heart was shattered. Crying doesn't help and those three girl taught me that. Since I didn't know their names I was going to call them the angel trio. They were like my guardians for the day.

**END YUMI POV**

**ULRICH POV**

How was I ever going to make this up to Yumi? I broke up with her and by doing that I not only shattered her heart, but mine as well. Walking down the hall, I spotted Yumi. I looked away, but I couldn't hold back the tears and I tried to run into the boys room. A group of three girls blocked my way. A Chinese, Indian, and a brunette girl who were all very pretty from a guys point of view.

"Excuse me ladies but can I get by?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like my own. They all looked at their feet except the brunette.

"You still love her don't you?" she asked with such a cute face that reminded me of Yumi when she was sad. I just wanted to pick her up and tell her it was going to be all right but I had to constrain myself. I didn't even know her.

Then the Chinese girl looked up from her gray and pink colored vans. She seemed to look right through me. "We can tell you do love her! Why don't you tell Yumi, you know you want to!" This was breaking my heart. I never saw these girls in my life but they already knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I just can't do it!" I yelled at them. I pushed them away and ran into the lavatory. I knew I was being rude but I couldn't help it. They shouldn't be invading my life or telling me what to do.

"Why god did I do this! I wish I could go back in time and make this never happen! I really do love Yumi and I'm ready to kill myself because I broke up with her. She is just so good to me and I feel like I don't deserve a second shot because I was so mean to her!" I yelled at myself then began to cry more than any man should ever cry. _When will this nightmare end god, when?_

**_Yesh I know, a very sucky story. I don't expect any good reviews but oh well. Thanks for reading my short and quickly written story._**


End file.
